


Hugs

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Kenma, Fluff, Kenma Is Such A Sweetie, Kuroo's Sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Kuroo is sad after a loss and Kenma decides to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This struck me last night at three am and I ended up writing it today. Whoops! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**Hugs**

**~**

**Kuroken**

Kenma yawned and stretched, feeling exhausted after a hard, practice match against Aoba Johsai. He turned toward his boyfriend, Kuroo, who had been quiet the entire walk home. He was now worried since they were going to Kenma's house and it was meat bun night. Kuroo _loved_ meat bun night.

"Kuroo, are you okay?"

Kuroo's head snapped up and he smiled distractedly.

"Yes, Princess. Always."

Kenma turned back around and frowned. He was lying. His voice had been flat and his steps slow. Even a nickname that had never been used before was said. That's how Kenma knew something was really wrong. It usually was "Kitten" or "Baby". Kenma opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo stepped past him and into Kenma's house. 

~ ~ ~ 

After meat buns, Kuroo and Kenma went upstairs to relax. Kenma got on his bed and stretched out his legs, Kuroo lingered in the doorway. 

"Come here, Kuroo."

The older boy came to the bed and sat down. Kenma leaned forward and cupped his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kitten, we lost because of me."

Kenma was quiet and just let Kuroo speak.

"I could've blocked that spike. But I didn't. It was a practice match, I know, but it still hurts to know that because of a mistake that I made, we lost the match. It was a practice! What about a real match?" 

Kenma intertwined both of their hands together and kissed Kuroo's forehead, something he'd seen his father do to his mother when she was sad. 

"Kuroo, we just weren't on our game. Don't blame yourself for something that was a team effort. I love you, and I know that I don't talk much, but I do. My feelings toward you are undescribable. You're perfect and mischievous and beautiful."

Kuroo's eyebrows raised at the mention of the word beautiful. Kenma noticed because Kenma notices everything.

"Yes, guys can be beautiful. And you're so goddamn beautiful."

Kuroo chuckled and ran his index finger over Kenma's lips.

"Such naughty words."

Kenma laughed. 

"You cuss all the time. Anyway, you're ruining the moment. This is supposed to be nice and comforting. I really love and appreciate you. You're my-my-my person. You know? The one that I can cry on and you don't care about snot on your shirt. You just care about if I'm okay. Don't interrupt me because I am doing the most talking I ever have since my birth."

"Your birth?"

"My birth."

Kuroo full on burst out laughing and kissed the top of Kenma's head. He lifted one of their intertwined hands and detached them. Then he grabbed Kenma's hand and started kissing each of his fingers. 

"I love when you do things like this because I feel _loved_. So, what I'm trying to say is that when you feel down remember, I never _ever_ will blame you. Even at your weakest times, I will never think it's only _your_ fault."

Kuroo had finished kissing Kenma's right hand and started on his left. When Kenma was sure he was done, he crawled into his lap and cuddled. Kenma wasn't really a cuddle person or a talkative person, but he felt like Kuroo needed it. 

Kuroo smiled down lovingly at the small boy and curled up underneath the covers with him.

"Kuroo?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Text your mom. You're staying the night and if she doesn't know that then she'll freak."

The familiar deep chuckle issued. Kenma snuggled closer to Kuroo.

"But not right now. We're having Hug Time and that can't be disturbed. Just make sure you do it before you fall asleep."

"Mkay. Do you want my phone?"

"Yes. All this talking is making me bored."

Another rasping laugh. Kuroo handed his phone to the boy. Kenma curled up in a fetal position against Kuroo's chest and opened Mystic Messanger. Kuroo stroked Kenma's hair and hugged him closer. 

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Love."

"Love?"

"It's the only thing I could think of! Now let me go on a date with Zen."

"Zen? That Mystic Messenger guy?"

"Yeah. He's way more interesting than you."

Kuroo growled playfully and attacked Kenma's face with kisses. After ten minutes of that, Kenma turned off Kuroo's phone and slipped into pajamas. Kuroo texted his mom and then did the same. They both went back under the covers and cuddled, Kenma falling asleep on top of Kuroo's chest almost immediately. Kuroo smiled and kissed his hair then dozed off as well, his arm around Kenma's small body, their legs intertwined. 


End file.
